Conventional user interfaces for a user platform (e.g., an application program) using a database or an aggregate of databases are typically static. The conventional user platform may receive data from one or more external databases. For example, the conventional user platform may query a plurality of databases and organize data from the queried databases into the database of the user platform. As such, the user interface of the conventional user platform may display data fields comprising information or data queried from a plurality of databases.
Conventional user platforms do not dynamically respond to a change to a data field. As such, conventional user platforms tend to be static. For example, if a user changes a data field in a user interface of the user platform, then other data fields associated with the changed data field may be out of date or incorrect.
As such, it is desirable to develop systems and methods of systems and methods for implementing a dynamic data platform associated with a plurality of databases. For example, systems and methods for determining data dependency for dynamic tiles may address such functionality.